Russian Empire
Россійская Имперія|image1 = Russian Empires.png|Russian Empire De facto Russian Empire Flag.png|De facto Flag 91CE2AFD-9F9C-4EC4-980A-362BF6DAB82C.png|Official Flag Russian Empire Coat of Arms.png|Coat of Arms |author = Spisak-Illus2018|dates_of_life = October 22, 1721-September 14, 1917|capital = Saint Petersburg (1721–1728, 1730–1917) Moscow (1728–1730)|official_language = Russian}} The Russian Empire was an Eurasian empire that existed between 1721 to 1917. Description Appearance Russian Empire is extremely tall, towering over other countries. His face is either his flag or his coat of arms over a gold backdrop. Usually, he is seen wearing an eye-patch with his coat of arms over his right eye. He is depicted wearing a military uniform. Personality Overconfident Interests Flag meaning Other symbols History This should be in more detail, for the now here is a summary: In 1721, Russian Empire was founded after the Great Northern War. In 1812, he fought with the First French Empire and won. In 1867, he sold his son Alaska to the USA. In 1914, he fought in WW1 with the UK and France. He died in 1917 after the Russian Republic took over. The Russian Empire, was founded on November 2 (October 22, Old Style), 1721, when the Russian Senate conferred the title of emperor (imperator) of all the Russias upon Peter I. The abdication of Nicholas II on March 15, 1917, marked the end of the empire and its ruling Romanov dynasty. The empire had its genesis when the Russian nobility sought a new bloodline for its monarchy. They found it in Michael Romanov, a young boyar(nobleman), who was elected tsar in 1613. The early Romanovs were weak monarchs. Crowned at age 17, Michael shared the throne during the crucial years of his reign with his father, the patriarch Philaret. Michael’s son Alexiscame to the throne in 1645 at age 16; he was much under the influence first of Boris Ivanovich Morozov and then of the patriarch Nikon. Fyodor III, a boy of just 14 at the time of his accession in 1676, also yielded much power to favourites. In spite of this, all three were popular tsars who left behind a good reputation among the people and whom the Slavophiles of the 19th century idealized as model Russian monarchs. Government during this period usually rested in the hands of individuals who for one reason or another exercised personal influence over the tsars. Popular dissatisfaction usually turned against these favourites rather than the tsar himself, such as during the urban uprisings (1648–50) that led to the exile of Morozov, and the great peasant rebellion (1670–71) led by the Cossack Stenka Razin. The Reign Of Peter The Great The years 1682 to 1725 encompass the troubled but important regency of Sophia Alekseyevna (until 1689), the joint reign of Ivan V and Peter I (the Great), and the three decades of the effective rule of Peter I. In the latter period Muscovy, already established in Siberia, entered the European scene. Upon its creation in 1721 the Russian Empire possessed a multinational population of about 17.5 million. Out of the 13.5 million Russians, 5.5 million men were liable to the poll tax; 3 percent of them were townsmen and 97 percent peasants. Of the peasants, 25 percent cultivated church lands, 19 percent state lands, and the remainder worked the estates of some 100,000 families of secular landowners. Russia’s territory of about 4,633,200 square miles (12,000,000 square km) included some recent and valuable acquisitions.With his victory over Sweden in the Second Northern War, Peter regained Ingria and Finnish Karelia and acquired Estonia and Livonia, with the ports of Narva, Revel (Tallinn), and Riga. The price of success on the Baltic was failure on the Black Sea: the regions of Azov and Taganrog won from Turkey in 1696 had to be surrendered in 1711. Both parts of the adjacent area of Zaporozhye(the dominion over the left bank of the Dnieper and the protectorate over the right bank) were likewise lost to Turkey, and the Zaporozhian Sich, a Cossack stronghold on the lower Dnieper, was razed in 1709. On the Caspian, after defeating Persia in 1722, Russia temporarily occupied Dagestan, Gīlān, and Māzandarān. In eastern Siberia, in the 1720s, it annexed the territory of the Chukchi people and the Kamchatka Peninsula. St. Petersburg, founded in 1703 among marsh and woodland, a living symbol of the new era and of its initiator, replaced Moscow as the capital of Russia in 1712. There the sea routes of the Baltic met the system of overland waterways leading to the Caspian. Politics Government Public Views Geography Relationships Friends * Ayutthayan Empire * Chinese Empire (ex-wife) * Holy Roman Empire * Kingdom of Denmark and Norway * Kingdom of Italy * Korean Empire * Portuguese Empire * Second French Empire * Spanish Empire — You and I could have dominated the world together! * United States — Acquaintances. He's a good trading partner. Neutral * British Empire — We're friends sometimes, other times, not so much. Also, I had no plans to invade Afghanistan! * Dutch Empire * German Empire * Japanese Empire * Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth * Prussia * Tokugawa Shogunate Enemies * Austria-Hungary * First French Empire * Swedish Empire * Ottoman Empire Past Versions * Kievan Rus Future Versions * Democratic Federal Republic of Russia Opinions United Kingdom Russian Empire sees UK as an okay friend. He fought with him in the Crimean war with France on UK's side, which both Russian Empire and UK will never forget, but both saw each other as good friends siding in wars with each other like the Boxer Rebellion or WW1. France He doesn't forgive her for the Napoleonic wars and Crimean War but still allies. Also during WW1 too. United States of America The relationship between the two was basically plain neutral. But at times, they did show signs of being good allies. America still remembers the time when Russian Empire sold Alaska to him. He likes him (and even admits) better than Russia or the USSR. They were allies in WW1 in 1917. USA also helped him during the Russian Revolution with UK and France. Belarus Russian Empire sees her as cute, sweet, and lovable. Belarus cries when thinking about his death. She really couldn't take it, and took a long time before she could accept her grandfather's death. She wants him back. Russia Russian's Empire grandson. Russian Empire misses him. German Empire At first, there were some ups and downs, but it evolved into a full on hatred between the two in WW1. In the end, they both ended. Austria-Hungary At first, there were some ups and downs, but it evolved into a full on hatred between the two in WW1. In the end, they both ended. USSR As Bolshevik (1903 - 1917), it was a dark past. When WW1 was raging on, Russian Empire was running out of food. This angered Bolshevik and did a revolution, in which he ended up winning. }} Trivia * The Spanish Empire is usually considered as the western counterpart of the Russian Empire. Due to the mutual support that both empires have maintained, some kind of romantic relationship between them is usually suggested. Alaska and Antarctica would be born from this relationship since it was here that the Spaniards and the Russians had close contact. References Wikipedia ru: Российская Империя Category:Everything Category:Former Countries Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:The Americas Category:Slavic countries Category:Empires Category:Christian Countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Eastern Europe Category:Northern Europe